Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to surgical instruments for endoscopic use and, more specifically, to surgical instruments having articulation assemblies for articulating an end effector of the surgical instrument.
Background of Related Art
Various types of surgical instruments used to endoscopically treat tissue are known in the art, and are commonly used, for example, for closure of tissue or organs in transection, resection, anastomoses, for occlusion of organs in thoracic and abdominal procedures, and for electrosurgically fusing or sealing tissue.
One example of such a surgical instrument is a surgical stapling instrument. Typically, surgical stapling instruments include an end effector having an anvil assembly and a cartridge assembly for supporting an array of surgical staples, an approximation mechanism for approximating the cartridge and anvil assemblies, and a firing mechanism for ejecting the surgical staples from the cartridge assembly.
During laparoscopic or endoscopic surgical procedures, access to a surgical site is achieved through a small incision or through a narrow cannula inserted through a small entrance wound in a patient. Because of limited area available to access the surgical site, many endoscopic instruments include mechanisms for articulating the end effector of the instrument in relation to a body portion of the instrument to improve access to tissue to be treated.
A need exists for an improved surgical instrument, which includes a mechanism for articulating the end effector relative to the body portion that is easy to operate and is capable of positioning an end effector in a variety of orientations.